owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore of Light
The Lore of Light allows a Neberu to control the properties of light by creating blinding beams or elaborate illusions. 'Abilities' *• Light: The Fallen may create a soft, silvery light, or a brief, bright flash that blinds and stuns onlookers. Low-Grace: 'The light is instead a darkness that blinds those around them. *'Cost: - *'Pool:' Stamina + Science + Light *'Action:' Reflexsive *'Duration' Scene The evocation illuminates one cubic yard per success rolled, centered on the character. When used tactically, the intense flashes of light can be focused in a single direction. Any individuals, friend or foe, who look in that direction at the time of the flash suffer a number of levels of bashing damage equal to the successes rolled. Flashes of light appear for only a turn. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons fill their surroundings with inky, suffocating darkness, affecting an area as above. They can move unhindered through this darkness. Other individuals within the area of effect are effectively blind. *•• Bend Light: By bending the light around themselves, the Neberu can create camouflage akin to a chameleon. Low-Grace: 'Instead of blending in, distracting patterns are created. *'Cost: - *'Pool:' Wits + Science + Light *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' Scene The number of successes gained decreases the dice pools of any Perception rolls or ranged attacks directed at the character for the rest of the scene (up to his dots in Light). Melee attacks are resolved as normal. Other demons and thralls with the capability are able to resist the effects of these illusions thanks to their inherent powers. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons don't bend light so much as they distort it into crazed, eye-straining patterns. The number of successes rolled decreases the dice pools of all attacks directed against the demon (up to his dots in Light), ranged or otherwise, but don't affect others' Perception rolls. *••• Phantasm: The Neberu can create faint, transparent images that can last for days. Low-Grace: 'The images have a disturbing quality to them. *'Cost: - *'Pool:' Intelligence + Expression + Light *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' Special The target number is determined by the complexity of the illusory form created. A singly, ghostly individual requires a singlr success, while a whole scene with various individuals is 4 or more. The number of successes generated determines how many actions the demon can program the image to perform. Once the image and actions are set, a loop is created that runs when the demon wishes, and that persists for a number of days equal to the character's Torment score. other demons and thralls with the capability are able to resist the effects of these illusions thanks to their inherent powers. Low-Grace: A monstrous demon's phantasms, no matter how simple or apparently benign they are, remain subtly disturbing, even on a subconscious level. A composure + Power stat - Fiend Torment roll is made for individuals viewing one of these illusions. If a roll fails, the individual flees the area. If the roll is a dramatic failure, the individual flees and gains a temporary derangement lasting for the demon's Torment score in hours. *•••• Illusion: The Fallen may make solid, realistic-looking illusions that last for a short time. Low-Grace: 'The illusions are dark and disturbing. *'Cost: 1 Faith *'Pool:' Intelligence + Expression + Light *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' Scene The target number of the roll is determined by the complexity of the illusion the demon wishes to create. Creating the illusion of a static object such as a table requires 1 success. A simple but more mobile object such as a thrown rock 2. Living beings 3 or higher depending on the level of detail. The successes rolled form a dice pool that's rolled thereafter to direct the actions of the illusion (e.g., to stage an attack on someone, to leap from one building to another) or alter its appearance. If a roll to direct or alter an illusion is a dramatic failure, the image disappears. Illusions created in this way can't speak, and the Fiend must maintain a line of sight with a creation at all times or the illusion disappears. A Fiend can maintain multiple illusions at the same time equal to her Torment score, but the dice pool to control each illusion is reduced by one for each extra image created after the first, to a minimum of one die per illusion. The effects of this evocation last for the duration of the scene. Other demons and thralls with the capability are able to resist the effects of these illusions thanks to their inherent powers. Low-Grace: A monstrous demon's illusions are overtly unsettling, reflecting the demon's inner corruption in subtle but frightening ways. A composure + Power stat - Fiend Torment roll is made for individuals viewing one of these illusions. If a roll fails, the individual flees the area. If the roll is a dramatic failure, the individual flees and gains a temporary derangement lasting for the demon's Torment score in hours. *••••• Coherent Light: The Neberu can give substance to their illusions, allowing them to be touched. Low-Grace: 'The illusions act on their own, attacking any nearby. *'Cost: 1 Faith *'Pool:' Intelligence + Expression + Light *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' Turns equal to successess rolled The target number of the roll is determined by the complexity of the illusion that your character wishes to create. A table is 1, a dog 2, and a human 3. The successes rolled form a dice pool that's rolled thereafter to direct the actions of a construct or alter its appearance. Illusions created in this way can't speak, and the Fiend must maintain a line of sight with the image at all times or the illusion disappears. If a construct is attacked or would otherwise suffer one health level of damage (bashing or lethal), the creation vanishes. A Fiend can maintain a number of illusions equal to her Torment score at the same time, but the dice pool to control each illusion is reduced by one for each extra image created after the first, to a minimum of one die per illusion. Other demons and thralls with the capability are able to resist the effects of these illusions thanks to their inherent powers (Constructs creates with this power can attack other characters or objects). Low-Grace: The constructs fashioned by a monstrous demon are shaped in part by her hatred and despair, and unless they're controlled carefully, the illusions act on their own, lasing out destructively at their surroundings. A Resolve + Composure roll must be made each turn for each construct. If a roll fails, an illusion attacks the nearest living being (save the Fiend herself) using its full dice pool. Note that the Fiend doesn't have to exert control over her constructs -- she can simply create them and turn them loose on her enemies if she wishes, leaving her mind free for other tasks. 'APOCALYPTIC FORM: SHAMASH' The apocalyptic form of the masters of this lore paints a demon in shifting patterns of shadow and pale, silvery starlight. These hypnotic images draw the eye and beguile the senses, at times hinting at subtle flashes that reflect the demon's inner thoughts. The Shamash are alluring, chimerical, deceptive, terrifying, or achingly beautiful, often from moment to moment. POWERS: *'Chimerical Aura:' The defence of the demon is increased by two. Other demons and thralls with the capability are able to resist the effects of this benefit thanks to their inherent powers. *'Enhanced Mental Acuity:' +2 Intelligence + 1 Wits +1 Resolve *'Night Sight:' The character can see clearly in utter darkness. *'Unearthly Glamour:' All Manipulation rolls gain the 8 again quality. Other demons and thralls with the capability are able to resist the effects of this effect as well. TORMENT FORM: Shamash who lose themselves to their torment are surrounded by chimerical forms that reflect the demon's hatred and despair, creating a horror show of monstrous apparitions that whirl and snap at one another in increasing ferocity depending on a being's mood. TORMENT POWERS: *'Casts no Reflection:' The demon's image doesn't appear in a mirror, nor can it be captured in a photograph or by a video camera. *'Dread Mien:' All Intimidation and Expression rolls gain the 8 again quality. *'Chimerical Attack:' The swirling illusions surrounding the demon attack others already engaged in close combat with the fallen. The chimerical figures have the same initiative as the demon, and they attack a single opponent in close-combat range. Use the demon's Torment score as the dice pool for the attack, they inflict aggravated damage (To a maximum of his dots in Light or the Demon Torment , pick the lowest). *'Hypnotic Visions:' The aura of light and shadow surrounding the demon distracts and disquiets the mind of her foe. Attackers must make a Composure + Power stat - Fiend Torment score roll. If the roll fails, the attackers may not act until the end of the turn. Other demons and thralls with the capability are able to resist the effects of these illusions thanks to their inherent powers. DTF: Demon: The Fallen Rulebook, p. 196-197 <<<< BACK